In the life of Lily Curtis
by Pink Monkey Lover
Summary: This story is about a girl, whose relatives all passed away and Lily has to go to an orphanage. See how she gets through this tragic moment....


**In the life of Lily Curtis**

By: Taylor Ludwig

**July 23rd, 1988**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my new diary! My Uncle John got it for me today, since it's my birthday. I'm so excited. But I wish mom and dad could be with me to share this moment. But they can't. They're dead. Gone forever. My Aunt and Uncle are the ones I live with. Not that I don't love them, I just love my parents too. Marie, my sister, didn't get me anything because she's a brat. She hates me, I hate her. It all works out. I go to Lakeland Middle School and I'm in the 8th grade. Marie's in the 9th. I have the horrible teachers, she has the greatest, of course. She always gets the better things. I'm the younger, immature child. My absolute best friend of all is Bella. She's the greatest. I have brown, curly hair and Marie has straight blonde hair- I guess she got the looks. Oh, it's 8:45, time for bed- school night. Goodnight! Sweet dreams!!!_

_Lily_

**July 25th, 1988**

_Dear Diary,_

_When I got to school today, Mr. Smith, (my teacher) came up to me for no apparent reason and said: "Lily, what is the capitol of Idaho?" and right then I was thinking about my birthday, so I said "I love cake" and he stared at me and then said "I'm thinking about summer school for you." And I totally freaked out! I mean, summer school?!?! WHAT was he thinking?! Not that I have anything better to do but still! Summer school! Hah! In my dreams!!!_

**August 3rd, 1988**

_Dear Diary,_

_The worst thing happened today, Uncle John, Aunt Erin, and Marie got in a wreck!!! They're all in intensive care this very minute!_

_I just got a phone call- Aunt Erin just passed. What happened if my Uncle and Marie pass too! I'll be the only person left in my family!!!! I have no other relatives! What would I do? I can only hope it's not the orphanage._

**August 7th, 1988**

_Dear Diary,_

_My Uncle passed today. I guess it's only me and Marie left. I'm so scared. I pray every night. Oh please oh please I beg!!! Please let Marie live!! Under all that hate, we LOVE each other! Oh please…_

**August 8th, 1988**

_Dear Diary,_

_I took a chance and visited Marie today. She looked okay, but like she would live. That's good- she'll probably live! I'm still a little worried though. I'm the only one living in this house right now so I'm staying the night at the hospital tonight. They'll supply a cot for me. Oh what fun! (Note the sarcasm) I just got a call. Oh no. I'll keep you posted. _

**August 9th, 1988**

_Hi. It's me, Marie. I hope you don't mind that I'm writing in your diary. I was so bored and I didn't know what else to do so I'm writing my feelings down in your diary. Sorry if you're mad. I heard John and Erin died. That's horrible. I guess I'm your last hope, which is why you're probably sleeping in a cot next to me. You look so sweet and innocent when your sleeping, just like a little angel. I love you so much, Lily. I'm sorry we fight so much. _

_I'm so scared that I'm going to die. I cry, everyday and once the nurse caught me and yelled at me. She was the mean nurse on the night shift. I get so bored everyday. There's nothing on TV and we're not allowed to have radios. Talk about Bored-City!!! Your getting restless… I better check on you. Bye Lily, I love you!_

_Marie_

**August 11th, 1988**

_Marie's got a fever and I'm more scared than I've ever been. I think she's slipping into a coma, and after that she'll just slowly sink away into the world of darkness, and never see me or anyone else ever again. Did I tell you Marie has a boyfriend? His name is Matthew and he's visited a couple of times. But he doesn't come anymore- afraid, of how Marie will look. I stay here everyday, every night, ever moment of my poor, dull life is spent here. I got permission to get out of school, although my teachers don't like the idea. _

**August 12th, 1988**

_Today, at 9:43 AM Marie slipped into a coma. The doctors said she still has a chance of coming out of it- but it's probably not going to happen. I'm crying right now and tears are flying down my face, like cannonballs, flying in a war. Like me and death. We're having a war. It's a race of time, whoever can get to her first. Oh I just hope it's me._

**August 15th, 1988**

_Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I've been tending to my sister, which by the way is still in a coma. The doctors said that if I talk to Marie, she can hear me. But I feel like an idiot talking to her like this. I say things like 'You're doing great Marie!!!' and 'Hang in there… You'll be just fine!!!' Once she even moved a little bit. Oh how I miss Marie my poor older sister. Is something wrong when the line on the screen go blank? Oh no, doctor's are swarming in the room with supplies and I'm scared. A nurse just told me to go to another room. But I can't- I just can't. I love you Marie are the last words I said until…._

_You guessed it._

_Just me now._

**August 17th, 1988**

_I'm scared…. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm the only one left in my entire family and I'm only 13!!! I can't live my life by myself from now on!!! Oh diary, please give me the strength to live through this hard, hard moment in my life. I must get some sleep…. You never know what tomorrow brings…_

_Lily the Loner_

**August 18th, 1988**

_Oh no the worst thing possible has happened. They took me away. Far, far away to Nevada. To the orphanage. I was sitting in my room, just lying on my bed, when some people came to the door. I answered it. _


End file.
